Humans
Raze Soldier The Raze Soldier is the only survivor in the now extinct Raze Task Force, with the achievement of single-handedly stopping the Alien Fleet with his top-notch battle skills (as said by the Alien Commander). He is an introvert, being silent all the time, and has never been seen talking before in Raze 2. However, he had a military personality in Raze 1. The reason for this is his shock of killing his original team and being put in cryostasis for nine years. Normal.png|The Raze Soldier when he was put out of statis. Mutation.png|The Raze Soldier starting to mutate. Mutated.png|Raze Soldier mutated as a zombie. Hide= |-| Show (very long!)= He was also an elite soldier and has great expertise and uncanny skill sets. He is first playable in Raze 1, in which he is you, the main playable character--the protagonist of the Human Campaign, also the antagonist of the Alien Campaign. He is a inexperienced chap at first, but later became the only task force member left due to the slaughtering of his teammates-turned-zombies on the transport ship in Raze 1. He later gets infected with the zombie virus too, but was able to be put into cryostatis until Raze 2 as he was pulled out in 2117. He is praised by the instructors and the new recruits as, "impressive" due to his excellent skills in Juggernaught. He is also a silent fighter, unlike everyone around him, who chats. Surprisingly, his memory doesn't get wiped out instantly and continues fighting for the humans, unlike many, like Sgt. Johnson and the rest of the team in Raze 1. Supposedly, he still has some time before the virus takes over--although the outside effects have already been mutated. Armory: *Starter- M9 Barret *Sidearm- Uzi *Close Range- Shotgun *Automatic- Assault Rifle *Long Range- .50 Caliber Sniper *Heavy- Laser Minigun *Explosive- Rocket Launcher *Equipment Defensive- Adrenaline Boost / Mutation (Level 14) / Mutated (Level 15) *Equipment Utility- Cooling Packs (Not sure) *Equipment Offensive- Spiral Chamber (Not sure) *Ability- Static Field Captain Biggs Captain Biggs is the pilot of the military ship Echo-1 and a soldier of the Raze Task Force. He is very loyal to the humans and also patriotic to Earth, hence his urgency to warn the people of Earth. He uses weapons that are good at getting critical kills. Armory: *Starter- M9 Barret / Ripper *Sidearm- Uzi / Magnum *Close range- Shotgun / Terminator *Automatic- Assault Rifle *Long range- .50 cal Sniper rifle *Heavy- Laser Minigun *Explosive- Rocket Launcher / Ion Cannon *Equipment Defensive - Nothing / Adrenaline Boost *Equipment Utility - Nothing *Equipment Offensive - Nothing *Ablility - Nothing / Grenade The Zombies** The zombies are a subspecies of humans who are currently infected with the zombie virus that was brought by the Alien Fleet. Zombies are technically human beings, but a certain mutating agent inside the virus mutated human beings so they have no brains, rotting flesh and bloody clothes. Due to their (lack of) intelligence, they are suicidal and stupid, blowing themselves up with Rocket Launchers. Also, they cannot sense much pain, so they are extremely durable (200% HP), with only the Raze Soldier Zombie outrivaling them (500% HP). They use basic, standard-issue weaponry, with the exeption of the Vamp Charger, which, alongside the Rocket Launcher, are prominent weapons in their armory when killing... themselves... The word "embarrassing" is misspelled "embarrissing" in this part of the game. Armory: *Starter- M9 Barret *Sidearm- Vamp Charger *Close range- Shotgun *Automatic- Assault Rifle *Long range- .50 cal Sniper rifle *Heavy- Laser Minigun *Explosive- Rocket Launcher *Equipment Defensive - Mutation *Equipment Utility - Pickup Booster (Not sure) *Equipment Offensive - Stabilizer sure) *Ablility - None Johnny Rockit J. Rockit is one of the highest ranking human soldiers and a close-quarter combat expert. Having mastered the art of Close Combat, he wields a [[Katana] that he swings when enemies get near. He is extremely powerful in a fight, and wields Adrenaline Boost, which makes him harder to kill. "Before I die... kill them... kill them all..." Armory: *Starter- Ripper *Sidearm- Magnum *Close range- Terminator *Automatic- Assault Rifle *Long range- 50. Cal Sniper Rifle *Heavy- Laser Minigun *Explosive- Ion Cannon *Equipment Defensive- Adrenaline Boost *Equipment Utility- Pickup Booster *Equipment Offensive- Hair Trigger (Not sure) *Ability- Katana Something to note: His name was originated from a popular game called, "Johnny Rocketfingers" as well as a restaurant known as, "Johnny Rocket's" The creators described him as, "A mix of Rambo and Solid Snake" Md (Medic) Sage* "Oh right uhh...field medic, reporting for duty!" Md. Sage is a highly trained field medic, being able to heal himself and allies with his Emergency Heal ability. His skills as a soldier are rather good, and tends to choose weapons which have close links to ice. He tries to be polite, even during battle. "I've learned so much... thank you." fixed - the game shows it as "thankyou" Armory: *Starter- M9 Barret *Sidearm- Magnum *Close range- Shotgun *Automatic- Hail Storm *Long range- .50 Caliber Sniper Rifle *Heavy- Laser Minigun *Explosive- Ice Hunter *Equipment Defensive - Medipack *Equipment Utility - Pickup Booster (Not sure) *Equipment Offensive - Target Marker (Not sure) *Ability - Emergency Heal Ex (Explosive) Treem* "I'm Treem, the explosives speciallist. Best stay far from me unless you want to get burned." Ex. Treem is a soldier who uses explosives and fire weapons. He burns everything in sight, including allies. Due to his expertise in handling explosives, he uses Grenades and Ion Cannons to attack. Also, he has received training in fire weaponry, so he mainly uses fire weaponry to kill. Of evey team member, he is the least predictable. "Eugh, it's... been an honor to fight along your side..." Armory: *Starter- M9 Barret *Sidearm- Burst Torch *Close range- Particle Cannon *Automatic- Assault Bouncer *Long range- Holy Grail *Heavy- Flamethrower *Explosive- Ion Cannon *Equipment Defensive - Armor Plating *Equipment Utility - Pickup Booster (Not sure) *Equipment Offensive - Extra Clips (Not Sure) *Ability- Grenade Notes * - Ex. Treem and Md. Sage's names are assumed. Gallery Cpt. Biggs.jpg|Captain Biggs Zombie.png|Zombie Cpt. Biggs with the artifacts.png|Captain Biggs discovering the artifacts Category:Human Category:Content Category:Characters Category:"Stuck" Pages Category:Split Candidate Category:Campaigns Category:Human Campaign